Into the Past
by wiccanforever
Summary: Chris, Melinda, and Prudence go to the past to save Wyatt from turning evil. Pretty crack-y/silly.
1. The Time Jump

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, except Prudence and Melinda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper- 32, freezes, blows up

Phoebe- 31, premonitions, levitation, empathy

Paige- 30, orbs, orbs things, senses, heals

Leo- 33, orbs, senses, heals, shoots lightning, invisible

Wyatt- 29, telekinesis, blows up, levitation, orbs, heals, senses, telepathy, energy balls, orbs things, flames, astral project, projection, orbs things

Chris-27, telekinesis, freezes, orbs, orbs thing, senses, empathy, levitation

Prudence-25, empathy, projection, levitation, premonition, telepathy, shimmers, energy balls, sensing

Melinda-25, orbs, orbs things, senses, blows up, shoot lightning

2035:

Chris, Prudence, and Melinda Halliwell stood by a wall with a triquatra on it. They say a spell and the triquatra turns into a blue portal. They all jump into it.

2006:

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell were in the kitchen when they heard a loud crash in their attic. They ran up the stairs. They saw three unfamiliar people.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Piper. She had her arms raised ready to fire.

"This is Melinda and Prudence, and I am Chris." said Chris. "We're from the future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked the first chapter. Don't worry, I'll update soon because I, personally, hate it when people start great stories and never finish them.


	2. The Missing Boy

Here is my second chapter. I love it. How fast do you think I am? I updated this the same day I put the first chapter on. Oh, by the way Prudence is going to be called Prue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell did you just say?" yelled Paige. She was wearing an ugly brown top and purple silk pants.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "I said we're from the future," he said slowly as if he was talking to a little kid. Paige looked as if she was going to strangle him.

"We shouldn't trust them, you guys," she said to Piper and Phoebe, both of them were cracking up. "I'm serious. They could be evil."

Chris, Melinda, and Prudence walked to the Book of shadows and touched it. Instantly Piper and Phoebe stopped laughing.

"Get your hands off our book!" shouted Phoebe. She then turned to Paige, "Well, that disproves your theory of them being evil." Paige still eyed them suspiciously.

"Well, if you're not evil what do you want?" she asked.

"We're here to save Wyatt, Aunt Pa—" said Prudence.

"Did you just call me Aunt Paige?" asked Paige incredulously. "You're my niece?"

"Good going, Prue. You have managed to blow our cover already," said Chris.

"Well, sorry! It is very hard not to say Aunt Paige," Prudence countered.

"Tell us who your parents are," Piper said.

"Fine!" they reply simultaneously.

"Prue is Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole's daughter. Melinda and eye are Mom and Dad's children," Chris said.

"Who are Mom and Dad?" Piper asked.

"You and Leo," Chris replied.

Wyatt is heard crying upstairs. Everybody runs up to his room to find him gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In case you didn't get it, I hate Paige. I'll update soon.


	3. So, Your Son's Evil

I'm sorry I've not updated in a while. Sorry! I really want you to review! I refuse to write chapter four if I don't get a review. For those people who don't get it, baby Wyatt is only a few months old. Chris isn't born yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Wyatt?" shrieked Piper. She yells when she's panicked.

"I don't believe you're good!" said Paige to the newcomers. "You've tricked the Book! Your not Piper or Phoebe's children! You lied. You came to distract us so you could kidnap Wyatt!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Wow, and you wonder why you're our least favorite aunt! Of course, that might just be because of your horrible fashion sense. Or your ugly stomach. Yet, you wonder why none of us are your kids. You don't even have a boyfriend or couch buddy in the future!"

Paige looks deeply offended while Prue and Melinda start cracking up. Everything he just said was true.

"I think they're telling the truth. Prudence looks a lot like Prue," Phoebe said. "Chris has Piper's hair and Leo's eyes. Melinda has Leo's hair and Piper's eyes. There's no mistaking it, they are our children, Piper."

"Right now I don't care. I just want my baby back!" Piper told them. Immediately everybody sobered.

"Everybody, up to the Book of Shadows. We're gonna find out who took my nephew!" announced Phoebe. While they walked Chris, Prue, and Melinda were nervous. They had a pretty good feeling they knew who took Wyatt.

Once they were up in the attic Paige said, "Okay, spill you three! We know you know something you're not telling us." She said this meanly because she was still offended by Chris.

Melinda sighed. "Okay we think that future Wyatt took baby Wyatt."

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he come see us?" asked Piper.

Chris, Prudence, and Melinda looked at each other. "Okay, you see the thing is in the future Wyatt is evil. I know this is a lot to digest, but it's true. That's why we came back, to save Wyatt," Prudence said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were shocked. "No, you're lying," Piper told them. "You have to be. Wyatt is a sweet and innocent baby. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Even as she said this she knew it was true. Her baby was going to be evil. Their eyes told her the truth. Why, was it something she did? Was she that bad a mother? How could she have possibly failed Wyatt so much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, that's all I have. Remember I need another review to make a fourth chapter.


	4. Let's Get Started

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. My sister's been hogging the computer and reading fan fictions. Now I can finally write. I would like more reviews if possible. I'm not making you though. By the way, Leo is not an Elder, just a whitelighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I failed Wyatt as a mother," Piper murmured.

"NO, you're a great mom! You didn't fail him. We came back to stop whatever turns Wyatt and we know it's not your fault!" Chris told her forcefully.

"Piper, we should call Leo," Phoebe said softly. "He can talk to the Elders."

"Right!" said Piper. "LEO! LEO! LEO! LLLLEEEEOOOO!" Leo orbed down at the first LEO!

"Piper, what's wrong and who are they?" he asked nodding at the future comers.

"That is Chris, Melinda, and Prudence, they're from the future. Chris and Melinda are our children and Prudence is Phoebe and Cole's child. They came to save Wyatt from turning evil!" Piper paused to take a breath and continue. "Wyatt is missing and they think Future Wyatt took him. Probably to turn him evil. Leo, I know this is a lot to digest, but it's all true. The sooner you accept it the sooner we can try to save Wyatt!" Leo sat on a couch taking all this in.

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked.

"Go up and ask the Elders about what they know about this. Come down as soon as possible. Check if these people are who they say they are. I'm still not sure," Paige told him. Chris, Mel, and Prue rolled their eyes. Like they hadn't proved themselves already! Some people were too suspicious!

Once Leo orbed out Piper asked the future comers, "How do we find Wyatt?"

"I don't know, Mom. He probably cloaked himself, but we could still try scrying and the To Call A Lost Witch spell," Chris answered. "Okay, Prue, you scry. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Paige, use the Power of Three to try the Call A Lost Witch Spell. Mel, try sensing them. I'm going to check the Underworld and other places Future Wyatt likes to be." Without another word Chris orbed away. The sisters looked at the spot where he was stunned.

"Don't worry about him. He usually takes charge and then goes and do the most dangerous part himself," Prue said with a warm smile. "Now, let's listen to him and get to work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey like the chapter. I do. Sorry if you think it's short. Please review even if you hate my story. Tell the absolute TRUTH!


	5. Working

I wonder what I'm going to do next…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo orbs in. "Their telling the truth," he said nodding toward the future comers. "The Elders have no idea what's going on, so they were no help. We're on our own Where did Chris go?"

"He's checking the Underworld for news, while we try the To Call A Lost Witch spell, sensing and scrying. Speaking of sensing, Melinda, how are you doing?" Piper said.

"Wyatt's blocking me. Prue, how's the scrying?" Mel replied.

"Wyatt's blocking me, too, sorry," Prue told her.

"That's just great! How are we going to find Wyatt if Future Wyatt is hiding him?" Paige asked.

As if on cue, Chris orbed in. "Nobody knows about Wyatt and I can't fin him. Any luck here?"

"No, Wyatt's blocking us," replied Prue.

Well, even though our first step is to find Wyatt, I think one of us should whip up potions that won't kill Wyatt, but just put him out, like sleeping potions," Chris told them.

"Good idea, I'll work on them because I'm the best at potions. Well, unless one of you three is better, then tell me because I want the best potion-maker to make the potions," Piper said.

"Mom, Mel should handle the potions because she's had more experience than you have in this time," Chris told her. Piper smiled slightly when he said mom. Mel went to work on the potions.

"Aunt Phoebe, since you're the best at writing spells, write a spell that will go through Wyatt's force field. Mom, you and Aunt Paige need to prepare the spell to use the power of Halliwell ancestors because Wyatt is too powerful for just us. Prue and I'll go on a demon hunt," Chris said. At his last words, everyone stared at him. "There's nothing else to do and you never know, we might get some useful information," he explained.

"Wait, what will I do?" Leo asked.

"Check the Book of Shadows for anything that might help," Chris replied.

_2 hours later_

"I haven't found anything that could help and I've looked through this book a dozen times," Leo complained as Prue and Chris orbed in.

"We killed 50 demons total!" Prue said triumphantly.

"Well done! I'm done with the potions," replied Mel.

"I've finished the spell to get find them through Wyatt's force field," Phoebe told them. "Now all we need is the spell to use our ancestor's power. Then, we can use my spell, otherwise it won't work."

"We're done with the power spell," said Piper.

Paige picked up one of the Sleeping Potions and examined it. She accidentally let go and it broke on the ground and she fell in it. Before anyone knew it Paige was on the ground snoring.

"There's a spell that will wake her up. I wrote in when I was 10," Prue said.

_Awaken one who fell asleep_

_You're needed now and can't sleep_

_You need to help pitch_

_Awaken now or bear the wrath of an angry witch_

The Charmed Ones sniggered. "Hey, I said I wrote it when I was 10!" Prue protested.

Paige awoke and looked around, confused. "Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"You slipped in the Sleeping Potion," Chris told her while cleaning up the mess with a wave of his hand. "Now, let's start, we have to find Wyatt!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This might have been my longest chapter. Well, it's 11:00 PM, I better sleep now.


	6. Powers

I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've been grounded for this past month and this is my first day back on the computer. I'll lay off Paige……for now. MWAHAHA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prue arranged their strongest protection crystals in a circle. The witches chanted a spell to summon Wyatt. They wait. But nothing happens.

"We need to use the power spell because Wyatt's magic is too strong," Chris stated.

They chant the spell:

_Halliwells stand strong together_

_We ask for power to conquer evil_

_The evil is one of us, but still a stranger_

_We ask for the power to save the mislead devil_

(A/N: Sorry about the lame spell, but it was either this or "pinch poke you owe me a coke"!)

A golden glow surrounds the Halliwells as they feel a rush of power. They all feel brave and responsible except for one who feels greedy.

"Wow, I feel weird!" exclaimed Mel. They all agreed.

"Let's try to summon Wyatt again," Chris suggested.

"I don't think so," said Phoebe. "We have all this power, let's do something with it!"

The others are shocked at what they hear.

"Phoebe, what has gotten into you?" questioned Piper.

"Power, you fool," Phoebe sneered. "I'm off to the Underworld!" She shimmers off as Cole shimmers in.

"I've heard that there's a powerful evil in the Underworld conspiring against the Charmed Ones!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at the unfamiliar people. "Who are they?"

As Piper explained to Cole all that had happened Chris thought about Phoebe's strange behavior. He concluded that the powerful evil was Wyatt and Phoebe was under the influence of him. He was about to say this thought when a cloaked person appeared.

He was……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry the chapter's so short, but I have to go eat dinner and then update another story.


	7. Lord Bobothy

I hope you like this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was…Bob!

When the demon shimmered in everyone looked at him in fear. When they saw his face they all burst out laughing.

"Hey, Bob!" said Leo.

"I'm not Bob, you fool, I am Lord Bobothy!" the enreged demon yelled. Everyone laughed again.

"Believe me," Paige said, "we're doing you a favor by calling you Bob."

"Well," Bob said, "now I'm super powerful, so ha. You said you wouldn't vanquish such a "loser of a demon," but now I'm powerful and you can vanquish me!" He waved his hand and a hologram showed their last encounter.

_**Hologram**_

Piper is standing next to a table. She is stressed out about P3. Bob shimmers behind Piper and says," Ha, puny Charmed One, I'm going to stab you and kill you and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Piper looks behind her and freezes him. Her sisters come in and Piper unfreezes his head and asks, "Who are you and who sent you?"

"I am Lord Bobothy! Nobody sends me anywhere!" Bob yelled. The girls laughed.

"I'll tell you what," Piper said, "We'll let you go since you're so unpowerful and funny." She unfreezes him and he shimmers out.

_**End of Hologram**_

"Ha, after I researched those words "unpowerful" and "funny" I planned to come and get you to vanquish me!" yelled Bob.

"Well, guess what your wish came true!" Piper said and with that she flicked her fingers and blew up Bob. "Now, let's find Phoebe!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the moment Phoebe was bowing down to an adult Wyatt on a throne. Baby Wyatt was in a cage. He didn't even try to orb out because he trusted Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Wyatt said.

"Yes, master?" Phoebe answered.

"I want you to spy on your family. Tell them you don't know what happened and you woke up in the Underworld," Wyatt said. "Report to me when you can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like the comedy in this chapter.


	8. Still Evil

Wow, two updates in the same day. I rock!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe shimmered into the attic. Everybody got into fighting mode.

"Phoebe, are you okay," Piper asked cautiously. In response Phoebe fainted. Everybody ran to her.

Leo healed her and she came to.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. She seemed like her old self.

"You fainted," Cole replied. "What do you remember last?"

"Well, we said the power spell and then I woke up here," Phoebe replied. She still had a dazed look.

"You better go to sleep, honey," Piper said worriedly. Everybody nodded.

"Okay," she went to her room.

"Let's not disturb her," Piper advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe shimmered to Wyatt and bowed.

"My lord, they believe everything. They told me to sleep and I left a clone in my bed. I am free to do anything for you until morning," Phoebe said.

"Good," Wyatt said and looked at her hungrily. (A/N: Unfortunately, Wyatt has a sick mind.)

Suddenly he came at her. Phoebe didn't like this and backed away. Wyatt smiled and threw a potion at Phoebe. Suddenly she smiled seductively and came to him. They had fun together that night.

At 6:00 am Phoebe got out of Wyatt's bed. Wyatt woke up and said, "Distract your family from finding me."

Phoebe nodded and shimmered to her room. She waved her hand and the clone disappeared. She climbed into bed just as Piper came in.

"How are you, sweetie?" Piper asked.

"I feel better," Phoebe replied. "Have you found out anything about Wyatt yet?"

"No unfortunately," Piper sighed. "I just came in to tell you that breakfast is ready." She left.

Phoebe got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She left the room smiling evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, but I decided to make Wyatt sick.


	9. Cheating!

Wow, I'm updating the day after I updated two chapters. I'm fast!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the breakfast table everybody was seated.

"How do you feel, Phoebe?" asked Paige.

"Fine," Phoebe replied smiling. "I'm ready to get back to work on finding Wyatt."

"Good! We need all the Halliwells to find Wyatt," Chris said. Everybody finished their breakfast and hastened to the attic.

"Okay, we've got our ancestors powers, so we can summon Wyatt now," Mel told everyone.

"Actually, one problem, Mel," Prue said. "Somehow, our potions all fell and broke. Wyatt must have sent a demon to do that. Another problem is, once we summon Wyatt, Big Wyatt will come. We need to enhance the power of the crystals."

"Right," Chris replied. "Okay, Mel make a potion to make the crystals stronger and make new potions for Wyatt. Aunt Paige write a spell to go along with the crystals. Mom, you help Mel. Dad, you go to the Elders and see if they have any new information. Prue and I'll go on another demon hunt. Aunt Phoebe, I want you to rest in case there are any side effects. Okay?"

Everybody nodded. Phoebe headed for her bedroom. She left a clone in the bed and shimmered to Wyatt. When she entered the cave she bowed.

"Master, may I start distracting them?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Wyatt. Phoebe shimmered out.

Phoebe shimmered into her room and made the clone disappear. She went downstairs just as Leo orbed into the living room. He was about to head up the stairs when Phoebe threw a potion at his feet. They went to her bedroom and began kissing. Piper came in as Phoebe began pushing Leo away. Phoebe pretended not to see Piper and Leo didn't actually see her. Piper was frozen in astonishment.

"Leo, what are you doing? You're Piper's husband!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh come on, baby," Leo purred. "Can't a man have some fun?" He came toward her and forced her into a kiss. Phoebe pushed him away again and "suddenly" saw Piper.

"Piper, it's not what it looks like. I didn't want to kiss him," Phoebe told her.

"I know Phoebe, I saw the whole thing," Piper reassured her. Leo just came back to himself as the potion wore off. All he remembered was forcing Phoebe to kiss him.

"Oh my god, Piper, I don't know what came over me!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, how dare you? You cheat on me and then lie about it when I just saw you!" Piper yelled. She stormed out of the room and into hers. She began crying. Paige came in.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Leo just forced Phoebe to kiss him and I just saw it! I can't believe he cheated on me!" Piper sobbed. Piper sat up and wiped away her tears. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go back to the attic?"

"Sure, sweetie," Paige told her. Phoebe saw this all and shimmered to report to Wyatt with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, this is like a soap opera. Please review!


	10. Cheating Again!

This is my fourth chapter in two days!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Phoebe returned she went to the attic. Everybody was there except Leo. The atmosphere was tense because everyone knew something happened.

"I'm done with the spell," announced Paige.

"We're done with the potions," Mel said. Chris and Prue orbed in.

"We killed 43 demons," Prue announced triumphantly.

"Great! We're all done with the potions and the spell," Piper said. "Now it's time to find Wyatt. It's time for lunch. We'll summon him afterward." Everybody went down to the kitchen for lunch. (A/N: In chapter 9 Cole just sat down and watched them work.) When Paige went to the bathroom Phoebe excused herself by saying she had to go too. When Paige got out of the bathroom Phoebe pulled her in the conservatory. Phoebe called for Leo and he orbed in. Phoebe threw a potion at their feet. They began making out. Leo pulled Paige to her room. Phoebe went back to the table.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asked.

"Oh, she said she was tired, so she went to her room and to take a nap," Phoebe replied. "I think she was tired because she was sick. She looked a little pale."

"I'll go check on her," Piper said, concerned. She went to Paige's room and opened the door. She looked in horror as she saw Paige and Leo in bed. They didn't notice she was there, so they didn't stop. Finally, Paige looked up and gasped.

"Piper, it's not what it looks like!" Leo and Paige exclaimed in unison. Somehow they didn't stop what they were doing.

"Oh not, this is exactly what it looks like!" Piper yelled. The potion still didn't wear off and it won't until Phoebe wants it to. "First you cheat on me with Phoebe and now Paige. It's even worse this time because you're not forcing Paige to do anything!" She stormed out and went to her room. Leo followed her.

"Hey, baby," he said. He didn't have anything on. Piper was crying on her bed. Leo went to her and tried to kiss her. The potion was still working. When Piper pushed him away he said, "Fine. I like Paige better." He went back to Paige. Phoebe shimmered to Wyatt.

"My lord," she said while bowing.

"You have done enough work for now. You get a 1 hour break," Wyatt said. Then, he grabbed her. "I think you know what to do." They had fun for an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Like Mother Like Daughter

Sorry, I took too long to update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe was back and everyone was in the attic minus Paige, Leo, and Piper.

"I'll go find them," Phoebe said. She peered into Paige's room and they were still at it. She then went to Piper's room. Piper was face down on her bed. Phoebe threw a potion at her and Piper got up and acted normal.

"Hey Phoebe. Are we ready to find Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. We just need Paige. She's in her room, let's go get her," Phoebe replied. They walked into Paige's room and Piper's mouth dropped open. Piper flicked her fingers and blew Leo up. When he reformed he looked at her in annoyance.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"LEO WYATT!" Piper yelled so loud the house broke and several things blew up. Everyone in the attic came running to Paige's room and were surprised. They all looked away.

"Paige get dressed we need to find my baby," Piper commanded sharply. Paige reluctantly did. "I will talk to you two later." With that she left and the group followed her to the attic. Prue went to the bathroom and when she came back to the hall Phoebe was there alone. Prue made to go to the attic and Phoebe grabbed her arm and shimmered her to Wyatt. When they arrived Phoebe threw Prue to the ground and bowed to Wyatt.

"I see you brought her here without a problem," Wyatt said to Phoebe. "Now, dear cousin, prepare to be my slave!" With that he threw a potion at her. She tried to dodge it, but she was too late. It hit her and she fell. When she got up she bowed to him.

"My lord, I am at your service," Prue said.

Wyatt smiled. "Perfect. You two are to make sure your family doesn't summon me. Distract them," he told them. As Phoebe had gotten special powers from Wyatt, so had Prue. They both shimmered back to the empty hall and went to the attic.

Paige and Leo were there kissing in front of everybody. "Stop it!" Piper yelled. She blew up Leo again and said, "I cannot work with him here!" Everyone nodded.

"Leo, leave!" Chris commanded.

"No, I'm staying here with Paige," Leo said.

"I cannot work if Leo's not her," Paige added.

"Leo, don't you wan to save you r son? Don't you want to save Wyatt?" Melinda asked.

"Of course I do. I am going to stay here and Piper is just going to live with it!" Leo said forcefully. Piper and Leo were about to face off when…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh, another cliffhanger.


	12. Evil Brother

Sorry it's been so long. By the way in chapter 11 when Piper screamed LEO WYATT the house didn't break it shook. Just a typo. Now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo were about to face off when…a hooded figure in black shimmered in, grabbed Mel, and shimmered out. He shimmered into Wyatt's chamber and hurled her to the ground. Wyatt threw a potion at her to make her obey him, but she dodged. She was about to orb out when Wyatt came up with another plan. He chanted a spell:

_You who is my enemy_

_Sleep now until I say_

'_You who is my family_

_Awaken for this day'_

_With our linking blood_

_You shall appear in a coma_

_As you touch my blood_

_You will awaken in much trauma_

(Another one of my lame spells!)

Melinda fell unconscious and Wyatt orbed her back to the Manor. It looked like she orbed herself.

The Halliwells were worried about Melinda when about a minute after she was kidnapped she retuned.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Piper asked worriedly. "She looks like she's in a coma!"

Chris touched Mel's forehead and gasped. "She is in a coma!" Chris replied. "Wyatt must have done this to stop us from summoning him. We need Mel to complete the spell. Worst of all: she's dying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but I have run out of ideas now. I'll try to update soon.


	13. He's Losing It

Sorry it's been so long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Chris laid Melinda down on Piper's bed he was thinking about his family. _Melinda's in a coma, Mom's traumatized, Aunt Paige and Leo are all over each other! The only people sane here are Aunt Phoebe, Prue, Cole, and me. Wyatt must be behind this! _At this moment Prue came in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Chris. Are you okay you seem stressed out," Prue said silkily. He sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand in her own.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Chris replied, not noticing her hand.

"You need to relax. Just lie down for a few minutes," Prue coaxed.

"Okay, but just for a few minutes," he said tiredly. He lied down and Prue lifted his head into her lap and began massaging his shoulders. Chris sat up, alert now. "What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

"I'm giving you a massage. Just relax," Prue crowed.

"Prue, are you feeling alright?" Chris asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Prue replied, edging closer. She kissed him. Chris tried to pull away, but Prue was too strong. Finally, she let go of him.

"Prue, what is wrong with you?" Chris asked, shocked.

"What do you mean? I should be asking you the same question! I came up to check on you and you've been staring at me the entire time! Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"But I—you—we—no, you just kissed me!" Chris burst out.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Prue asked. "Why would I kiss you? You're my cousin! You must be losing it."

"But you just—and I—you're right, I must be losing it," Chris spluttered. _Okay, now only Aunt Phoebe, Cole, and Prue are sane! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know it's short. I tried to put on this chapter before I left for Lebanon, but it wouldn't work and I just got back.


	14. Realizations

I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris walked up to the attic just in time to see Phoebe shimmering out. He was so surprised. He ran to the Book of Shadows and began flipping the pages fast. When he came to the page with the spell to take you to a witch he stopped.

_Blood to blood _(he cut is finger and let the blood drop in the cauldron)

_Bring me to you_

_Take me where you have gone_

_So I can help as I am meant to_

(another sucky spell, sometimes spells don't rhyme)

In a swirl of white light Chris was transported to Wyatt's cave. He was hidden by a rock. He peered around the rock to find a strange seen:

Phoebe was bowed down to Wyatt, giving him the latest report.

"Piper is distraught, Paige and Leo in love, Mel is in a coma, Cole is useless, and Chris is insane. You can make your move now," Phoebe reported.

"Very good. You may leave now," Wyatt replied. Phoebe shimmered back to the manor. Chris silently orbed back, too. They both arrived in different rooms.

Chris set to work he knew he would have to fix his family before it was too late. First he walked to Mel, who was lying on her bed. He chanted a spell:

_With my power of good_

_Show me how you came in this form_

_Show me the one with the hood_

_With my power of good_

(sucky spell)

Suddenly Chris saw a hologram:

_Piper and Leo were about to face off when…a hooded figure in black shimmered in, grabbed Mel, and shimmered out. He shimmered into Wyatt's chamber and hurled her to the ground. Wyatt threw a potion at her to make her obey him, but she dodged. She was about to orb out when Wyatt came up with another plan. He chanted a spell:_

_You who is my enemy_

_Sleep now until I say_

'_You who is my family_

_Awaken for this day'_

_With our linking blood _

_You shall appear to be in a coma_

_As you touch my blood_

_You shall awaken in trauma_

_Melinda fell unconscious and Wyatt_ _orbed her back to the Manor. It looked like she orbed herself._

Chris gasped as the hologram ended.

"So that's what he did to her!" Chris exclaimed. He recited a spell:

_You who is my family_

_Awaken now though the caster has not said_

'_You who is my family_

_Awaken for this day'_

_With our linking blood and good magic_

_You shall awaken from your coma_

_As you touch my blood _(he cut his other finger and the blood dropped onto Mel's arm)

_You shall awaken normally_

A warm golden light surrounded Mel. Her eyes fluttered, then quickly snapped open.

"Wh—what happened?" Mel said looking around wildly. "How did I get here? Where's Wyatt? Chris, what happened?"

"Mel, Wyatt put you in a coma. I have more bad news Phoebe was pretending to be good, she's in league with Wyatt and I think Prue is because she's trying to make me insane. We've got to fix our family and stop Wyatt!" Chris exclaimed. "When we leave the room, pretend like you don't know about Phoebe, Prue, and Wyatt!"

"Okay," Mel replied. They left the room and went to Paige's room, where Paige and Leo were currently busy. Chris recited the spell again:

_With my power of good_

_Show me how you came in this form_

_Show me the one with the hood_

_With my power of good_

Suddnely a hologram appeared:

_Phoebe called for Leo and he orbed in. Phoebe threw a potion at their feet. They began making out. Leo pulled Paige to her room. Phoebe went back to the table._

The hologram ended with Chris and Mel looking stunned. Leo and Paige were still very busy.

"I'll go work on a counter potion," Mel announced finally. "Don't worry I won't say anything to Phoebe and Prue." Mel walked up to the empty attic and began working on the counter potion.

"Let's see," she muttered, "mandrake root, burdock root, newt's eye, salamander's tail, sprig of holly, unicorn horn powder, and fairy dust." She said all this as she added the ingredients. "This isn't too hard." She finished the potion and put it into two vials. She was about to leave the attic when suddenly Prue came in the way, she didn't smile.

"Hey, Prue," Mel said. "I just woke up."

Prue still didn't smile. "Do you remember anything?" she asked sharply.

"No, I just remember a demon shimmering me into a cave, then I woke up here," Mel replied.

"What are you doing with those potions?" Prue asked harshly.

"They're strong vanquishing potions, in case the demon comes back," Mel told her.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked fiercely. In one swift movement she kicked Mel in the stomach and Mel fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh! A cliffhanger. I put a lot of effort into this chapter, so I'm expecting a bunch of reviews. Good or bad.


	15. Evil Couple

Sorry, it's been so long! I keep telling people to update their stories when I haven't even been updating my own!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in bed sweating, it was late in the day and he could hear the other occupants in the house bustle. He tried to remember the vivid dream he had. He was in it. No, Cole corrected himself, Belthazar was in it. In his dream Cole and Belthazar were merging together and bowing down to Wyatt. Then, he shimmered into the San Francisco streets and began slaughtering people. Somehow it felt right.

"No," Cole told himself. "I'm not evil. I can't be!" He shimmered into a cave.

"What am I doing here?" Cole asked out loud.

"Face it Cole, you're evil." Wyatt's cruel voice was booming in the underground cave. "You live to serve my great power. Phoebe's already joined me." Cole's ears pricked up when Wyatt mentioned Phoebe, but he shook his head.

"If Phoebe's evil, it's not because of choice. She is good, you've got her under a spell," Cole replied to Wyatt.

Wyatt smirked and said, "I had hoped you would join me by choice. OH well," he sighed. He took out a green crystal and pointed it at Cole. Wyatt began muttering and incantation in Latin. Cole tried to shimmer out, but the now glowing green crystal held him rooted to the spot.

_El omono istercaultodo imitocro cleftrew_

_Om isedar jikereft smort collo_

_Mrpisdf sdoihgoids eifipsdg sdghsidhgbrs_

_Siuoghorhtoyid rihrdeyhreay iryhahyd iryhdifg riri_

_Suoghorth fighroigt righit dfgiorngdf ofyndfngrd_

_Figdifhnyg diofhioehynd iojreopiyjkldfg irhg dfhg_

_Fpjgijdypind eaijypaodfjdfhmdfh poirjypidfjhgd'f_

Suddenly Cole was glowing green and he collapsed with a thud. He arose with an evil look on his face and he bowed down to Wyatt.

"My Lord," Cole began. "I am your humble servant. What is your first command?"

"I want you to help Prue and Phoebe distract the witches." Wyatt commanded. "Now leave."

"As you wish, my lord," Cole replied and he shimmered out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guess what! I am going to update again right now!


	16. Memories

I'm updating twice in one day! I better get twice as many reviews. By the way I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mel fell, Prue grabbed her and threw her out the door and Mel rolled down the stairs and laid unmoving on the ground. Inside Mel's head were memories of the past:

"_Mommy?" asked a little Melinda as Piper was tucking her into bed. "Why doesn't Daddy come down more?"_

"_Melinda," Piper sighed gently. "Your daddy tries to be around, but sometimes he's just too busy, but it's okay, you've got me, Wyatt, Chris, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Cole, and Prudence._ _Now go to sleep, princess. I love you."_

"_I love you too," Melinda replied. "'Night."_

"'_Night."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mel gets home from school and yells, "Is anyone home?" She's ten now. Suddenly demons shimmer in. _

"_Ahh!" Mel yells. "Chris, Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Dad! Help!" The demons laugh and begin shooting fireballs at her. She ducks and narrowly avoids them. She orbs to the attic._

"_Chris, Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Dad!" Mel yells again. _

_The demons shimmer to the attic and attack again. This time Mel is more prepared. She blows up one of the ten demons. She blows up an energy ball flying her way. She shoots lightning at another demon, vanquishing him. One of the demons shimmers behind her and is about to stab her with an athame when she calls for the knife and whirls around. She stabs the demon and there are now seven left. _

"_Chris, Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Dad!" Mel yells again, wondering where they are. "Somebody help!" _

_She blows up another demon, but she doesn't move fast enough to dodge the fireball aimed at her. It hits her shoulder and she falls down. She blows up another demon, shoots lightning at another, and orbs an athame into another. There are three demons left, but they think they can finish her off. _

"_Chris! Wyatt! Aunt Paige! Dad!" Mel yelled desperately. "Help!" Finally her calls are answered and Wyatt orbs in. He blows up one, orbs an athame into another one, and TKed another athame into the last demon just as Mel passes out. _

_When she wakes up, she's on a couch and her family is looking at her with worried expressions. She's been healed. _

"_Are you okay?" Piper frantically asked._

"_Yeah, mom, I'm fine. Where were you guys?" Mel asked._

"_We didn't receive your calls until you were hurt," Wyatt explained anxiously._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_More and more memories are going through Mel's head: when they vanquished the gremlins, the banshee, the furee, the smog hounds, her birthday parties, Piper's death, Phoebe's death, Paige's death, Cole's death, Wyatt killing innocents, the city in ruins, and coming to the past._

Mel's eyes opened a fraction of an inch. She desperately needed to be healed. Prue was standing over her, smirking. Before Mel could even open her mouth, Prue had shimmered her to Wyatt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, it's so short!


	17. She's dead, Piper

I want tons of reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyatt was holding a potion in his hand when Prue and Mel shimmered in.

"This potion will heal you, Mel," Wyatt's loud voice boomed across the cave. "To earn it, you must make a choice: join me or die." He said all this in a calm voice. Mel knew what her choice must be at once. She would have to die. She prayed this could all be over with soon and that she would see her mother soon. She hoped her family would win this battle against Wyatt. Suddenly, Mel had the strength to orb back to the manor. She arrived in Paige's room with Chris next to her.

"Chris," Mel rasped. "It's too late for me. Go to the attic, there's still enough potion to fix Aunt Paige and Dad. Fix this, save Wyatt, and you'll save your family." With this Mel closed her eyes and died. Chris looked at his sister in shock.

"Wyatt," Chris said in a low voice. "Wyatt did this. Damn you, Wyatt!" He ended with a shout. HE marched to the attic, out the potions into two vials and orbed back to Paige's room. He threw each vial at Paige and Leo. HE had a steely glint in his eyes and a determined and furious look on his face.

Paige and Leo blinked at looked confused. Then they looked at each other and gasped. Leo and Paige blushed.

"Uh, Leo, what happened?" Paige asked embarrassedly. "Did we get drunk?"

"I don't remember drinking anything," Leo said worriedly as Paige and him began getting dressed.. Once they were fully clothed they looked at Chris and Mel.

"Chris, what happened to Mel?" Leo asked as he bent down to heal her. The warm glow never came.

"Dad, it's too late. I don't know what happened, but I think Wyatt did this." Chris replied angrily. Tears sprang into everyone's eyes. "Wyatt has Prue and Phoebe under a spell and now they're evil too. Don't let them know we know. We have to get to mom and fix her." Everyone nodded and looked at Mel.

"What are we going to do with Mel?" Paige asked sadly.

"Dad, will you take her up there and ask the Elders to put her in the preservation ice casket?" Chris asked. Leo nodded and orbed Mel's body up there. Chris and Paige walked to Piper's room and saw her crying inside.

"Piper," Paige told her. It's okay. Leo wasn't cheating on you. We were both under a spell." Piper shook her head.

"I d-don't believe you!" she sobbed.

"No, mom, really. She's telling the truth," Chris said.

"I-I k-know, but I can't stop crying and f-feeling bad. I t-think I'm under a s-spell!" Piper managed to say in sobs.

Chris recited the spell:

_With my power of good_

_Show me how you came in this form_

_Show me the one with the hood_

_With my power of good_

Suddenly a hologram appeared:

"_I'll go find them," Phoebe said. She peered into Paige's room and they were still at it. She then went to Piper's room. Piper was face down on her bed. Phoebe threw a potion at her and Piper got up and acted normal._

"_Hey Phoebe. Are we ready to find Wyatt?" Piper asked._

"_Yeah. We just need Paige. She's in her room, let's go get her," Phoebe replied. They walked into Paige's room and Piper's mouth dropped open. Piper flicked her fingers and blew Leo up. When he reformed he looked at her in annoyance._

"_What'd you do that for?" he asked angrily._

"So that's what happened," Chris said. He was really angry. "One second, let me come up with a spell." He chanted a spell:

_Mother, who's heart is good_

_With good intentions and good way_

_Release you from this evil spell to hood_

_And keep your true feelings at bay_

(bad spell)

Piper sat up and stopped crying. "Wow, I feel so much better now!" she exclaimed as Leo orbed back in.

"Okay Mom, here's the deal: Aunt Phoebe and Prue are under a spell and are working for Wyatt, don't let them know we know about them," Chris told her.

"What about Mel?" Piper asked. As she asked the dreaded question everyone's faces were downcast.

"Piper, she died," Leo replied sadly, with tears in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want tons of reviews. Good or bad.


	18. Telapathic Time

Hey, you guys have gotta read my new story, Payback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what?" stammered Piper. "She can't be dead. She's my little girl!" At this point Piper burst into tears.

"She was my only girl!" Piper sobbed. Paige and Leo tried to comfort Piper while Chris made plans in his head.

Chris cleared his throat for attention. "Okay, guys, we need to free Phoebe and Prue from this spell before they commit an evil act. If they kill someone they're evil for good!" Chris said in a firm voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now!" Wyatt exclaimed. "I shall undo the potion and since you killed Mel, you are now evil." Wyatt smirked. "It looks like Chris loses again!"

"Yes, Master," Prue said. Wyatt began chanting:

_Let the potion be undone_

_Let the spell be gone_

_With my great power_

_All who cower _

(stupid spell that makes no sense)

Prue glowed red. She fell to the floor. When she rose she had an evil smirk on her face.

"Now, Wyatt, we shall conquer Chris. He will have to join us. Maybe you can use your potion and make him kill someone," Prue suggested. Wyatt smiled at her and with a flick of her hand conjured up another throne at his side. Prue sat down in it.

"First things first Prue, you must go back to Chris and find a way to throw the potion at him," Wyatt said.

"I'm on it," Prue said and with a smile she shimmered out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're right Chris," Paige said. She turned to Piper. "Piper, honey, I know you want to mourn, but we've got to save Wyatt from evil Wyatt."

Piper wiped away her tears and stood up. "I know. Come on we've got to make a potion to save Phoebe and Prue," Piper replied. They went upstairs to the attic.

"I'll get to work on a potion," Piper said. Prue and Phoebe walked into the attic.

"Hey, Piper! What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm trying to make a potion to locate Wyatt, Phoebe," Piper lied without looking up from her work.

"Okay," Phoebe said as Cole shimmered in. "Oh, hey, baby." Phoebe kissed Cole in this kiss Cole sent Phoebe a telepathic message:

_Phoebe, I work for Wyatt now too! _

Phoebe replied:

_Good, Prue was just telling me she killed Mel, but I don't think Piper knows. _

Prue heard this exchange and put in:

_I killed Mel, so now I'm completely evil. You two must kill innocents to be rightly evil. We need to find a way to get Chris alone, so we can throw the potion at him and make him go kill and innocent._

Phoebe and Cole in unison said:

_Agreed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's a very short chapter, but I'm tired. I want tons of reviews.


	19. So, Both Your Sons Are Evil

Hey, I'm sorry it's been so long. I want tons of reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Chris, can you come downstairs with me for a second," Prue asked sweetly.

"Um…Sorry, I've gotta help with the potion," Chris replied kind of nervously.

"We've gotta talk about things. Future things. You know: Future Consequences," Prue said meaningfully and gave Chris a look that quite plainly said, look I'm not evil anymore and I've gotta talk to you in private.

Chris looked at Prue. "Fine," he sighed.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Piper muttered.

"She's not evil anymore, I can tell," Chris murmured and walked out with Mel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prue, how did you get out of Wyatt's spell?" Chris asked anxiously.

"He undid it," Prue replied simply.

"Why would Wyatt do that?" Chris questioned, confused.

"I'm evil now he doesn't need the potion. I killed Mel!" Prue said calmly. Before Chris could absorb all this Prue threw a potion at Chris's feet.

"Now, let's go to the attic and pretend we're both good," Prue said smiling.

"Fine, but when do I get to kill an innocent?" Chris asked.

"Soon," Prue replied, her smile widening even further. They went back to the attic. When they were there everyone stared at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know and pretty lame, but I have no inspiration and I wanted to update. I want tons of reviews.


	20. Oops, did you need that?

I want tons of reviews this time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? Why are you guys looking at me?" Chris questioned. Phoebe and Cole could tell Chris was evil now. Piper looked at Chris. Something wasn't right about him. There was a gleam in his eyes that had not been there before.

"Uh…Chris, the potion is done," Paige said, she was kind of stupid because she didn't notice anything different about him. Piper shot her a murderous look.

"Right," Chris said. He walked to Paige and took the vial of potion. "Thanks." Chris telepathically told Prue:

_It doesn't matter if they know now. They won't have time to stop us!_

Prue sent back:

_Okay, crush the potion!_

Chris telekinetically threw the potion out the window.

"Oops my bad," Chris said sarcastically as he waved his hand again and all the potion vials went out the window, too. "Oh, sorry, did you need those, too, or this?" With another wave of his hand the Book of Shadows zoomed into his hand. "Let's go." Chris, Cole, Phoebe, and Prue shimmered out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I know, crappy!


	21. Dammit, Wyatt!

I want tons of reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my god! What happened to Chris? He was acting weird! Is he mad at us?" Paige rambled; because she was an idiot she didn't think Chris was evil. Piper and Leo just looked at her. How stupid could she be sometimes?

"Well, now we have to make another counter potion," Piper sighed. "We've gotta save Chris!...and Prue, Phoebe, and Cole." Leo nodded; he was having a hard time speaking because now he had **_2_** sons that were evil. He just had to save them!

"You've gotta hurry up, Piper! They're probably going out to kill an innocent! Paige, start scrying for them," Leo stated. Paige nodded and left the room in search of something of Chris. She came back with an engagement ring.

"It was in his room," Paige explained as she began scrying. Almost instantly the crystal dropped onto an alley. Paige orbed out and Leo quickly followed her orbs. Piper stayed behind to finish the potion.

Paige and Leo orbed into a dark alley where Chris, Prue, Phoebe, and Cole had a twenty-something year old woman pinned against a wall. Chris's athame was about to make contact with the woman when Paige called out, "Athame!" The athame orbed out of Chris's hands and into Paige's. The evil ones turned away from their victim and looked at Paige and Leo. "Run!" Paige shouted to the woman and the woman ran.

"Aw, now you've ruined the fun, Auntie Paige," Prue said in a mocking baby voice. "I guess you'll have to be our innocent, not that you're really innocent with all those couch buddies!" Phoebe, Prue, Cole, and Chris snickered at this comment.

With a wave of his hand, Chris telekinetically teleported the athame back to him. He threw it toward Paige, who had no time to move and was hit in the shoulder.

"Paige!" Leo cried. He bent down to heal her, but he was thrown into a wall by Chris. Cole, Phoebe, and Prue went over to guard the unconscious Leo.

"So, Paige, how do you feel knowing you're about to die?" Chris asked cruelly. Paige smirked and tried to orb out. When she couldn't panic overtook her. "Oh, did I mention that athame had an anti-orbing potion on it that is now in your blood? You should get that power back in 4 hours, so don't worry. Not that you're going to be alive in 4 hours." He took the athame out of Paige's shoulder and was about to stab her again when a bolt of lightning hit him and he flew through the air. "What the hell!" Chris shouted.

Leo stood up and faced the unconscious bodies of Chris, Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Cole. Suddenly, Chris, Prue, Phoebe, and Cole were flamed out by Wyatt. Leo healed Paige and helped her up. "Wyatt flamed them away," he told Paige. Suddenly Paige was flamed away. "Dammit, Wyatt!" he shouted as he orbed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want tons of reviews.


	22. The Death of Paige Matthews

Hey, sorry it's been so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was looking around the cave she was flamed into when suddenly chains bounded her to the wall. She looked up at Wyatt.

"Why did you bring me here, Wyatt?" she yelled.

"Well, I had to get you away from my meddlesome father of course so Chris can kill you," Wyatt replied calmly. With a wave of his hand Chris, Cole, Phoebe, and Prue woke up. Wyatt conjured up three more thrones (Prue already got one, remember?), so there were five thrones with Wyatt's in the center. Chris, Cole, Phoebe, and Prue sat down on their thrones and faced Paige with smirks on their faces. Paige gasped.

"Wyatt, how could you do this to your own family?" Paige asked weakly.

"Like this," Wyatt said as he through a dagger at her and it hit her in the shoulder. He conjured the dagger back and healed her. Wyatt handed the dagger to Chris, and with an evil glint in his eyes, he tabbed Paige in the heart. Paige gasped and then went limp. She was dead. Wyatt began chanting:

_Let the potion be undone_

_Let the spell be gone_

_With my power_

_All who cower_

Chris glowed red and fell to the floor, when he stood up he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Finally! This feels good!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's return her body!" Wyatt nodded and flicked his hand. Paige's body disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Wyatt took Paige?!" Piper shrieked at Leo.

"He flamed her out," Leo said sadly. "We don't have much time to save her. They were planning to use her as a sacrifice!"

"Omigod!" Piper screeched. "We're the only ones who can save them now!" Suddenly, Paige's dead body appeared. "Omigod! She's dead!" Piper broke down sobbing over her sister's dead body. "Noooo! She's my baby sister. First my baby daughter, now my baby sister! Leo, we've got to fix this!" Leo was staring numbly at Paige's body. It wasn't so much that he lost a sister-in-law that someone in his family actually killed Paige. Everyone dreamed of it, but nobody actually did it. Suddenly, two people teleported in.

They were…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love cliffies! I want tons of reviews!


	23. February 30

Hay yawl! I've been inspired to write this chapter by an OREO Blizzard from Dairy Queen. They are delicious! It's like 60 degrees here and I am eating ice cream. How smart of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were…the Angel of Death and the Angel of Destiny.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" the still grieving for her ugly sister Piper screamed. It annoyed her how they looked serene and calm. Her sister just died and they're calm about it?! That is so unfair that she has to pull the grieving sister act when they can freely express their happiness over the Ugly One's death. (A/N: Okay, so she didn't really feel this way, but I do!)

"Be calm…" the Angel of Destiny said. Let's call her Olga.

"Piper," the Angel of Death said, finishing the sentence. Let's call him Bob.

"We had a conference and…" Bob said.

"Paige was not meant to die," Olga finished.

"She was not on my list…" Bob said.

"And there's no other sisters to take her place," Olga finished.

"Okay, what's the deal with finishing each other's sentences?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"Oh, by the way you're…" Olga said.

"Invited to our wedding on…" Bob said.

"February 30!" Olga finished. (A/N: Right now it's October 8.)

"But there is no February 30!" Piper exclaimed.

"There is in the..." Olga said.

"Brakka Dimention," Bob finished.

"Great, now what about Paige?" Leo asked for the first time.

"Right…" Olga said.

"Her. Well, since there's…" Bob said.

"No other sisters, then…" Olga said.

"You have to bring Paige back," Bob finished.

"So come up with a…" Olga started.

"Spell to bring her back," Bob finished.

"You might want to…" Bob started.

"Make a potion to go with it," Olga finished. They giggled and kissed while Piper gagged. They gold-lighted out.

"Okay, Mrs. and Mr. Gross!" Piper said, disgustedly.

"Piper, we have to get to work on that spell and potion," Leo reminded her.

Suddenly Phoebe shimmered in and squealed, "Finally, I can earn my evilness!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty short, but I want tons of reviews.


	24. McDonald's

Hey, sorry it's been so long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phoebe! You're not evil! Snap out of it! You're good, destined to protect innocents!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yawn, yawn! Do you always have to say the same things when one of us becomes evil? BORING! Ah, well, then. I guess I'll have to get rid of you first!" Phoebe shouted. She conjured a darklighter bow and arrow. "Goodbye, Leo!"

Phoebe shot the arrow, but Leo orbed behind Phoebe and orbed her away. Leo orbed back alone.

"Leo, that's not gonna stop h—" Piper was cut off when she received a pinch in the back by Phoebe.

"You're damn right, Pipes!" Phoebe said, smirking.

Piper got up and chanted:

_Evil ones cannot trespass on this property_

_I banish the evil back to whence it came_

_With my power of good to protect Leo and me_

_This banishment permanent till I claim_

In a burst of white light, Phoebe vanished.

"Wow, when did you learn that spell?" Leo asked.

"I just made it up," Piper shrugged. "Come on, we have to make a spell and potion to get Paige back!"

"Right," Leo said.

An hour later, Piper spoke.

"I'm done with the potion!" Piper announced. She looked around the room. "Leo? Where are you?"

Leo orbed in.

"Oh, hey, Piper!" Leo said.

"Where did you go?" Piper questioned.

Leo said something too quietly to hear.

"What did you say?" Piper asked.

"mdnlds," Leo muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Piper asked in a steely tone.

"McDonald's," Leo whispered.

"WHAT?" Piper screeched. "I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TRYING TO SAVE PAIGE AND YOU'VE BEEN OFF AT MCDONALD'S!!!!!!"

"I got hungry!" Leo whined.

"Humph! Let's get to work on the spell," Piper said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want a million reviews.


	25. Dairy Queen

Sorry it's been so long! I want tons of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've got it, Piper! I've got the spell!" Leo exclaimed like a buffoon. He chanted:

_Paige come back to thy_

_We miss thee_

_Because of thy_

_And back come thee_

"See! It's perfect, Piper!" Leo said.

"Oh my god! That is the worst spell ever! Here, let me show you how it's done," Piper replied. She recited:

_Sister by blood half_

_Come back from what is not meant_

_Back to the life and laugh_

_Out of the land of darkness sent_

"Now, that's a spell!" Piper said. "Okay go get the potion and I'll get her hair and a close object of hers." Piper retrieved the hair from a brush and got the blanket that had a "P" on it. The blanket was the one Paige had from birth, and the only remainder of her parents. She brought the blanket back and saw that Leo was gone.

"LEO! LEO! WHERE DID YOU GO THIS TIME?" Piper screeched. Leo orbed in looking sheepish. "LEONARDO DA VINCI WYATT! Where were you?"

"I was at Dairy Queen," Leo whispered, ashamed. He held out two large blizzards. "I got you your favorite."

"Leo! I cannot believe you did that! Why would you go to Dairy Queen at a time like this?" Piper screamed. She calmed down enough to say, "Thanks for the blizzard, honey. Now, let's get to work!" She dropped the hair and blanket into an earthen bowl and chanted:

_With earth _(earthen bowl)

_Fire _(she lit a match and dropped it in the bowl)

_Water _(she poured a bottle of water into the bowl, but the fire didn't extinguish)

_And Air _(she blew on the water, causing ripples through the water and still not extinguishing the fire)

_Sister by blood half_

_Come back from what is not meant_

_Back to life and laugh_

_Out of the land of darkness sent_

A wind picked up in the room and Piper and Leo were thrown on the couch. The fire finally extinguished and the wind died down. In a flash of golden light, Paige appeared in the attic.

"Paige!" Piper cried out in relief. She ran and embraced Paige. "Don't ever leave me like that again!"

"What happened after I…died?" Paige asked shakily.

"Phoebe attacked, but Piper used a spell to guard the house from evil," Leo answered.

"From what I gather, then, Prue, Chris, and Wyatt are the only ones actually evil and Phoebe and Cole are under a potion or spell," Paige said.

"That would be right. Now, what do we do?" Piper asked.

"Well, first of all we have to—" Paige started, but stopped when a very familiar figure magically teleported in. "What are you doing here? I thought we already got rid of you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want tons of reviews!


	26. Why do things have to be so complicated?

Sorry it's been so long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you know that everyone you get rid of comes back!" Alpha the Avatar exclaimed triumphantly.

"What do you want this time?" Leo asked. Well, he had part of his blizzard in his mouth at the time so it was more like, "Wa oo oo wan tis ime?"

"Do you want to talk like a civilized person or a monkey?" Alpha asked with a smirk.

"I said: What do you want this time?" Leo repeated, this time with a clear mouth.

"Ah! Glad you asked! You see, I heard about you r problem with the evil family from the future and the present. I have a proposition for you! If I turn everyone in your family good, under the influence of evil or just plain evil, you have to all support the Avatar cause!" Alpha replied with another triumphant smirk. "In fact, I'll throw in Avatar powers, but you would keep your own powers and have your Power of Three/Charmed. Plus, you will be immune to the Avatar vanquishing potion because you are Charmed. What do you say? It's a pretty good deal!"

"Actually it's not a good idea if you try to bring about "Utopia" again!" Piper retorted angrily.

"Ah, Piper, no demons would attack you and your great powers! It would be heaven on earth!" Alpha said.

"We saw "heaven on earth" the last time you guys were around and we're not interested! We can save our family on our own!" Paige answered.

"You can save the ones under a potion, Phoebe and Cole. Wyatt, Chris, and Prue became evil by killing innocents, so you can't reverse them, but we can!" Alpha gloated. He had them in his hands now! "I'll leave you for now to contemplate my proposition. Call me when you have reached a decision! Oh and remember, they still have baby Wyatt! Ta ta!"

"Oh, shit! What are we gonna do now?" Paige wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm keeping it short because I don't really have ideas, but I wanted to update. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!


	27. The Power of Three

Sorry it's been so long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit! He's right! What are we gonna do?" Paige exclaimed.

"Let's focus on saving baby Wyatt, Phoebe, and Cole first. They can help us decide. We need to start making potions and a spell. We'll need a potion to save them, which will go with a spell. We also need a potion that will put them to sleep. That will keep Prue, Chris, and Wyatt from attacking us," Piper stated.

"Okay, I'll work on that spell, and you and Leo can make the potions," Paige said.

"Actually, Paige, I'm not so good at potions or spells," Leo told her.

"Okay, go converse with the Elders, then," Paige replied.

One hour later, Paige announced, "I'm done with the spell! How are you with the potions?"

"I'm still working on the first. Can you do the sleeping potion?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Paige answered.

Half an hour later, Paige announced, "I'm done with this potion! Are you done with yours?"

"Just finished!" Piper replied. "Okay, let's undo the protection spell, so they'll come."

They chanted together:

_Evil ones can trespass on this property_

_I bring back the evil from whence it came_

_With my power of good not to protect Paige and me_

_The spell undone till I claim_

Phoebe immediately shimmered in. "You know it was pretty stupid of you to do that!" she smirked. "Oh, the Ugly One lives! Great, now I can kill her!" Phoebe threw a knife at Paige, but Piper froze it and Paige orbed it away. They threw a potion at Phoebe's feet, and chanted:

_Turned evil, back to good _

_The Power of Three will be complete_

_To answer the cries of innocent blood_

_With Charmed magic, evil will be obsolete_

Phoebe was surrounded in gold light. "Wow, it's good to be good again!" Phoebe exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's short!


	28. Back To the Future

Sorry it's been so long! I just wrote another story called Skater Boy, please read it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pier and Paige hugged Phoebe fiercely. "Thank god! Your back! We have to make Cole good, now! Let's summon him, I wrote a spell for him!" Piper exclaimed. Together they chanted:

_With the Power of Three_

_Return Cole to me_

Cole appeared in a swirl of golden lights, looking confused. "How dare you summon me?" Cole yelled. The Charmed Ones chanted:

_Turn evil back to good_

_With the Power of Three to complete this feat_

_To answer the cries of innocent blood_

_With Charmed magic, evil will be obsolete_

Cole was surrounded with golden light, and then it disappeared. "Wow! Thank you so much! I hate being evil!" Cole thanked them gratefully. Phoebe rushed and hugged him.

"While you guys were evil, Alpha came. He offered us Avatar and Charmed power, and the Avatars will turn Chris, Prue, and Wyatt good. There's a catch. We have to support the Avatar cause. I don't know what to do! I don't know how we can save them! We can try to stop whatever happens to Wyatt, but they're still here in the past trying to stop us. Plus, they have Wyatt! What are we going to do?" Paige asked desperately.

"Paige, I think we should take that offer. We can make a real Utopia, if we're Avatars and Charmed Ones. It's not a bad offer," Paige replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, Paige, but I agree with Phoebe," Piper said.

"Yeah? Well, I agree, too. What you said makes sense, Phoebe. It really does, and I agree," Paige told them. Leo orbed in.

"Phoebe? Cole? Are you guys good?" Leo cautiously asked.

"No, Leo, we're evil. That's why we're not trying to kill Paige and Piper," Cole responded sarcastically.

Leo blushed. "I was just making sure!" Leo shot back.

"Leo, honey, we've decided to take the Avatar's offer," Piper filled him in.

"Piper, If you do that, I'll be in trouble with the Elders!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not if you become one, too. What about you, Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey, I want to be an Avatar!" Cole replied.

"Alright, then. ALPHA!" Piper yelled.

Alpha gold-lighted in. "Yes?" Alpha asked.

"We want to take you up on you r offer, but you have to give Avatar powers to Leo and Cole, too!" Piper warned them.

"Of course!" Alpha happily agreed. He raised his arms, and moved them in a really complicated way. Everyone glowed in silver light.

"Wow! This feels good!" Phoebe exclaimed. Everyone murmured in agreement. Suddenly Chris, Prue, and Wyatt orbed in. They were obviously good, and they had baby Wyatt.

"Omigod! You guys are good again! This is great!" Piper exclaimed. Everyone rejoiced. Two days later, things had gotten normal, and it was time to send Prue, Chris, and Wyatt back to the future.

"Remember, to watch after Wyatt, so this never happens again!" Chris warned them.

"Yeah, yeah! We know!" Paige waved away his concerns.

"I'm going to miss you all!" Piper exclaimed. She hugged each of them.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Paige told them. She hugged each of them.

"I'll miss you guys so much!" Paige exclaimed. She hugged each of them.

"I'll miss you, and I hope you have a good future!" Leo told them. He hugged each of them.

"I'll miss you!" Cole told them. He hugged each of them.

"Bye!" the trio from the future exclaimed.

"Bye!" the quintet from the present replied.

Paige drew the triquatra on the wall, and chanted with her sisters:

_In this time and in this hour_

_We call upon the ancient power_

_Send these travelers through time and space_

_Return them back to their place_

The triquatra turned blue and the trio of future comers stepped through it, back to their time. The quintet would miss them, but they belonged in the future. Thanks to Chris, Prue, and Mel, the future was saved. Now all they have to do is bring about a Utopia. That shouldn't be too hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the story. If you want a sequel, review!


End file.
